


Restraint to Indulge

by Stacysmash



Series: Soulmate AU [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on soulmate dreams, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, Soulmate AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima is kinkier than he thought, characters already know they're soulmates, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: "Tearing his eyes away from the scene, Tsukishima grimaced at the way he had scrunched the magazine in his fingers. He couldn’t understand what was wrong with him. The craving to be involved was there, but at the same time, it was fucking hot just watching it happen in front of him. It was almost like the deprivation itself was sexier than the real thing."Hinata Rare Pair Week: Day 3 Soulmate AU*Sequel toThe Perfect Balance! Recommended you read it first
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Soulmate AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282556
Comments: 19
Kudos: 146
Collections: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020





	Restraint to Indulge

Tsukishima yawned as he flipped through Volleyball Monthly. It was the best way to spend a lazy Saturday, listening to his music and doing as little as possible while ignoring the other two idiots in the room. They all took turns hanging out at each other’s houses and Tsukishima was glad it was Kindaichi’s turn to host. His parents were always busy, and he was an only child, something Tsukishima was envious of from time to time. Whenever they went to his own house, Akiteru was constantly asking if they needed anything, making it difficult to spend any quality alone time with the other two.

He flinched as Hinata squawked loud enough to hear through his headphones. Glancing up, he smirked, seeing Kindaichi laughing as he had Hinata in a headlock without even pausing the video game they were playing. Hinata flailed around until he was able to free himself from Kindaichi’s arm but by the time he did so, he had lost the game.

His fury turned his face as bright as his hair, which hardly made him look intimidating. In fact, it was adorable. Kindaichi seemed to feel the same way as he ruffled Hinata’s hair, but that proved to be a mistake. Hinata narrowed his eyes and launched himself on Kindaichi, pushing him back onto the mattress. 

It was strange for Tsukishima to hear soothing music pouring into his ears while chaos reigned in front of him. He watched the scene with a cocked eyebrow while trying to stay out of range of any wayward limbs. All three of them had different dynamics with each other but he was always perplexed by how _physical_ Kindaichi’s relationship with Hinata was.

Tsukishima enjoyed snuggling up to the other two, but those two were on an entirely different level. It was typically gentle or playful, Kindaichi’s hand always finding its way into Hinata’s hair or rubbing his back. Hinata was the same, sometimes leaping onto Kindaichi’s back and nuzzling against him. 

Of course, sometimes their touching quickly became indecent, as it was at that very moment. In the midst of their wrestling next to him, their movements had slowed as they panted hard, cheeks flushed from their exertion. Their smirks hinted at the sudden shift in their intention but even if Tsukishima hadn’t noticed that, their wandering hands would have given it away. 

He pressed his lips tight and resisted the urge to tell them to cut it out. They’d been in that situation before where the other two were craving to push their relationship to the next level, but it was Tsukishima’s indifference in it that held them back. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be physical with them both, far from it considering all the times he’d pleasured himself thinking about it. Even then, he didn’t crave it like the two animals he wound up being soulmates with and his pride kept him from admitting any sexual feelings for them out loud.

His breath hitched when Kindaichi rolled over, pinning Hinata underneath him. The shrimp didn’t seem to mind in the slightest as he wrapped his arms around Kindaichi’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Tsukishima gulped as he stared at their lips roving over each other, spying the hint of tongue between them. Kindaichi’s hand looked huge against Hinata’s small body as he rubbed it down his sides. Tsukishima’s eyes roamed over his broad back, flexing as he pressed Hinata down on the mattress.

Tearing his eyes away from the scene, Tsukishima grimaced at the way he had scrunched the magazine in his fingers. He couldn’t understand what was wrong with him. The craving to be involved was there, but at the same time, it was fucking hot just watching it happen in front of him. It was almost like the deprivation itself was sexier than the real thing.

He startled when Kindaichi appeared in front of him, waving his hand in his face. Tsukishima frowned as he slipped his headphones off.

“What?”

Kindaichi snorted. “I just wanted to apologize for getting too heated there, or maybe you didn’t even notice.”

“I wasn’t really paying attention,” Tsukishima lied, resting the magazine over his crotch to block the evidence. Unfortunately, Kindaichi hardly looked convinced.

“Uh-huh. Anyway, is there something you wanted to do?”

“I’m fine just doing what I was doing.”

“You don’t want to do anything with us? We could watch a movie.”

Tsukishima shrugged. Kindaichi sighed in exasperation and dropped onto the bed next to him. It was then that Tsukishima noticed Hinata sitting at the end of the bed, resting his chin on his knees. 

“What’s wrong with you?”

Hinata flinched. “Nothing! What’s wrong with _you_?”

“Shoyou, spit it out.”

With eyebrows creased together, it looked like Hinata was contemplating whether or not he should say anything. It was unnerving since he hardly held anything back, particularly from Tsukishima. Biting his lip, Tsukishima waited until he was ready, no matter how difficult it was. 

“I don’t want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable, Kei.”

Tsukishima blinked at him. He didn’t know what he was going to say, but he never thought it would be _that_.

“You’ve never made me uncomfortable unless you’re hugging me too hard. Where is this coming from?”

When Hinata didn’t answer right away, Tsukishima glanced down at Kindaichi. He had shifted to his side so he could see them both and his expression was serious. When he met Tsukishima’s gaze, it was full of understanding. While he was glad that someone knew what was going on, Tsukishima really didn’t like being out of the loop.

“We feel guilty,” Kindaichi finally said. “We get caught up in it sometimes and when we try to pull you into it, we remember that you’re not ready for it yet. Because of that, we shouldn’t start anything at all. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t care about that. You guys have no self-control, but it isn’t unpleasant when I catch you two at it. There’s no discomfort or jealousy or anything like that, so I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“Really?” Hinata whispered, his eyes growing wide. “What about sex?”

“Sho, don’t you think that’s pushing it too far?”

“You don’t want to?”

Kindaichi winced at the hard look Hinata leveled at him. Tsukishima was initially shocked that Hinata jumped straight to that but seeing him call Kindaichi out like that made him bark out a laugh. When they both looked at him incredulously, Tsukishima leaned back against the pillows with a sigh.

“I don’t want to hold you guys back, so you can do whatever. I’d just prefer to be present when you do, okay?”

Hinata pounced forward on the bed, bouncing it beneath them. “Seriously? You don’t mind, Kei?”

“For the last time, I don’t mind.”

“Kei?” Kindaichi asked in a lower voice, the kind that always captured his attention. It also sent goosebumps fluttering across his skin.

“What?”

His dark eyes studied Tsukishima’s face before answering. “Are you sure you don’t want to be involved?”

“Maybe I’ll get involved later, but for now it’s fine for you two to go ahead.”

“Like now?” Hinata chirped, his eyes frantically glancing between them. “Can we have sex right now? Yuu touched me so much that I’m so worked up. If we can’t do it right now, I’ll need to go on a run.”

Kindaichi laughed as he straightened up. “Sho, calm down. Is it alright, Kei?” When Tsukishima nodded, Kindaichi swung his legs off the bed and reached into his nightstand. “I bought some stuff a while ago, just in case.”

Tsukishima smirked. “How often have you invited us over here and wondered if you were going to get some?” 

Kindaichi glared over his shoulder at him, but his face was already blushing. 

“It’s okay, Yuu! I have supplies in my backpack, just in case.”

“You two horndogs.”

Kindaichi huffed as he pulled out a bottle of lube and a few condoms, setting them on the mattress next to Tsukishima. “I think by the end of this Kei, you’ll be just as horny as we are.”

“Want to bet?”

Kindaichi’s grin widened. “Oh yeah, I’ll take that bet.”

“Come on, I want to get started!” Hinata cried as he grabbed the front of Kindaichi’s shirt and yanked him down into a searing kiss. Kindaichi’s laughter was muffled between their lips, but he carefully maneuvered them both until Hinata was on his back and he was hovering over him. Hinata’s hands scrambled over his back, trying to pull his shirt over his head to no avail.

Finally, Kindaichi took pity on him and straightened up, peeling his shirt off and tossing it on the floor. Hinata seemed frozen as he stared at his naked torso and even Tsukishima found himself eagerly ogling the display. Kindaichi chuckled, but he seemed adorably bashful from the attention.

“Your turn,” he cooed as he ran his hands up Hinata’s sides, pulling his shirt up with them. 

Hinata giggled and raised his arms, letting Kindaichi take it off completely. With sappy smiles, they came back in for some lazy kisses, completely different from the heated ones earlier. It was bewildering to Tsukishima who thought that with open permission to have sex that they’d just go for it. 

“Sho?” Kindaichi whispered between their lips. “What did you want to do?”

Hinata blinked in confusion. “Sex?”

Kindaichi buried his head into Hinata’s shoulder as he snickered. “Obviously. I meant what kind. I could put my mouth on you—”

“That sounds great!”

“—or we could get lubed up and I can jack us off together.”

“Oh… that sounds really good, too.”

“Of course, if you want to go all the way, I can loosen you up and penetrate you.”

Hinata bit his lip as he smiled. “I’d love to feel you inside me, Yuu.”

“Shit,” Kindaichi hissed as he rubbed his hand over his face. 

Tsukishima grinned as he glanced at the tent growing in Kindaichi’s pants. He _could_ help them with the situation, but it was more fun watching him be tortured by Hinata’s innocent greed. 

“Sho, we can probably do a couple of things, but not _everything_. At least, not at the moment.”

“What do you want then?”

Kindaichi sighed. “All of it.”

“You two are really hopeless.”

“Lay off, Stingyshima. We can do it all if we want to. Right, Yuu? … Yuu?”

Tsukishima flinched at the look in Kindaichi’s face. It was heated and focused, similar to when he fiercely blocked one of Hinata’s spikes. His eyes darkened as they roamed over Hinata’s half-naked body and as he slowly licked his lips, Tsukishima’s heart raced. 

Kindaichi leaned over Hinata, craning his head until his lips hovered beside Hinata’s ear. “Yeah, let’s do whatever we can.”

He placed his hand on Hinata’s lower stomach and dragged it upward. Hinata shivered from his touch and giggled as Kindaichi grazed his teeth over his ear. Hinata’s hands fumbled between them, frantically trying to unbuckle his pants. 

Tsukishima removed his headphones completely and leaned back against the pillows with his arms crossed behind his head. It would be a cool experience to watch his boyfriends have sex with his favorite music blasting in his ears, but he’d rather hear their desperate sounds, clothes rustling as they’re removed, and hands caressing skin. 

Hinata whined impatiently as he tried shoving his pants down and Tsukishima was wildly entertained by his struggle. Kindaichi was more compassionate, however, and gripped the waistband of his jeans, shoving them off completely along with his underwear. Tsukishima’s smirk fell away at the sight of Hinata’s naked body and his full erection hanging out there for them all to see. 

Despite his small size, he had more defined muscles than Tsukishima did, gaining more with every year of high school. His cock was larger than he would have guessed although still smaller than his own. There were faint freckles sprayed across his torso and a few down his hips. Tsukishima’s fingers itched to stroke over them and plant kisses on every individual one. One day he would, but not yet.

Before Kindaichi came back down on him, he stood next to the bed and slowly unbuckled his own pants. Hinata propped himself on his elbows to watch, chest heaving and moist lips parted. Tsukishima glanced back and forth between them, thinking both were the sexiest things he’d ever seen. Even he was wishing Kindaichi was moving a little faster, anxious to see what he was packing in those jeans.

With a smirk, Kindaichi finally pulled his jeans down but didn’t take his underwear with it. Hinata whimpered, staring boldly at the bulge in his boxers. He reached out with grabby hands and with a laugh, Kindaichi indulged him by moving closer. Hinata grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them over his erection, gasping as Kindaichi’s huge cock sprang in his face. 

“Wow,” he whispered, giving his lips a thorough lick. He shuffled to the edge of the bed, letting his legs dangle off. Tsukishima watched as Hinata’s small hands gripped the back of Kindaichi’s thick thighs, just under the curve of his ass, and brought him closer. Kindaichi’s eyes were dark as coal as he watched Hinata, gently nestling his hand into his hair but did nothing to guide him. He was going to let Hinata go at his own pace. 

Staring as Hinata’s lips crept closer to Kindaichi’s cock, Tsukishima’s heart pounded faster and faster. He could only imagine how it felt to Kindaichi, Hinata’s warm breath tickling across his sensitive skin. Glancing up at him, he noticed his jaw clenched tight, his chest heaving with deep breaths. The anticipation seemed to be killing him and more than ever, Tsukishima was delighted things had gone this direction. Sure, it wasn’t his cock that had Hinata’s lips hovering over it but seeing Kindaichi teased was always fun.

At last, Hinata pressed his lips against Kindaichi’s shaft about halfway up. To Tsukishima’s surprise, he pulled them off immediately and began peppering little kisses all over it. It wasn’t happening like any porno he’d ever watched where usually the person went straight into it, sinking their mouth straight over their cock until nearly all of it was encased. There was a tenderness and admiration in every peck of his lips. Kindaichi sighed and stroked his thumb across Hinata’s cheek, not minding at all how slowly Hinata was easing into it.

As Hinata’s lips crept closer to the head, however, his eyes flickered up to meet Kindaichi’s. Once he had his attention, he pressed his smirking lips against the top and spread them wider until they fully covered his head. A shudder passed through Kindaichi’s body and he squeezed his eyes shut, savoring the feeling. Tsukishima felt almost bad for him as Hinata moved his mouth down at a snail’s pace, noticing the way Kindaichi’s knuckles turned white while gripping into Hinata’s hair.

When Hinata finally sank as far as he could go, he closed his eyes and moaned. Kindaichi’s breath hitched and he buckled forward slightly. Tsukishima’s eyes roved over the contracted muscles of his chest and stomach. If he was a weaker man, he’d kneel behind Hinata, reach over him, and rake his fingers across every ridge and curve. 

Kindaichi tipped his head back and moaned deep in his chest as Hinata pulled his lips up slowly, keeping them tight around his girth. Tsukishima’s eyes flickered between Kindaichi’s thick and sculpted neck back down to the glide of Hinata’s lips over Kindaichi’s slick cock. It was harder than watching changing formations during a volleyball game, wanting to take in every little thing happening at once. 

Hinata’s head began to bob, creating a steady pace. He still couldn’t take all of Kindaichi into his mouth, so he made up for it by wrapping his hand at the base of his cock, moving it along with his lips. They hummed and moaned, their voices blending together with an accompaniment of skin slipping over skin. Tsukishima was glad he took off his headphones; his favorite music couldn’t even compare.

“Sho,” Kindaichi breathed, fluttering his eyes open to look down at him. “If we keep going at this rate, we won’t get to try anything else. It’ll take a while for me to stretch you open.”

Hinata looked up at him as his lips smacked off the end of his cock. “Are you sure? It shouldn’t take too long, I played with myself a lot last night.”

“ _What_?!”

Hinata laughed as he shuffled back on the bed. Kindaichi groaned as he picked up a condom and the bottle of lube where he left them beside Tsukishima. He glanced up before moving away and swept in close to brush his lips against Tsukishima’s. The delicacy of the kiss was mesmerizingly sensual, and Tsukishima almost leaned into it when Kindaichi pulled away. As Tsukishima blinked at him, confused, Kindaichi snickered.

“You’re going to get your chance, baby. Looks like you’re nearly there,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at the growing tent in Tsukishima’s pants.

Clicking his tongue, Tsukishima shoved him away with his foot. Kindaichi just laughed and crawled across the mattress toward Hinata, the asshole looking like some ripped underwear model who had conveniently decided to forgo the underwear. He tickled his lips up Hinata’s torso, causing him to laugh and flail on the bed. Tsukishima smirked, watching the flicker of playfulness between them. For two monstrous athletes, they were stupidly adorable.

Kindaichi didn’t give Hinata any instructions, but he seemed to know just what to do as he flipped over on his stomach. From that direction, his face was super close to the wall and the only view Tsukishima had of him was from the side. It was nice but not ideal.

Surveying the situation himself, Kindaichi eyed Tsukishima and then smirked. He swooped down and circled his arms beneath Hinata’s body and lifted him into the air. Before Hinata could even react, he dropped him back on the bed facing Tsukishima.

“How’s that, Kei? You’ll be able to see how much I’m affecting him as I tease him from behind.”

“I suppose it’s better than getting the other end.”

“Mmm, you wouldn’t think that if you saw what I do.”

Kindaichi was settled on his knees behind Hinata, stroking his hands over his ass as it stuck up in the air. He picked the lube up from the bed and squeezed some out on his fingers. Quickly warming it up, his hand disappeared from Tsukishima’s view, Kindaichi’s eyes focusing purely on the task at hand. 

Since there wasn’t much to see at that end, Tsukishima watched Hinata’s face instead. His lips were pressed tight and his hands wrapped into the sheet below him.

“Are you nervous?” Tsukishima asked softly.

Hinata gazed back at him and smiled. “A little, but mostly excited.”

“I never knew you played with yourself.”

“It’s not the sort of thing you just say.”

Hinata’s breath hitched suddenly and his hands gripped tighter on the sheet. He relaxed immediately and took a deep breath, his face flinching occasionally from something happening at his other end. Tsukishima wondered how it felt, having something enter him like that. It didn’t look like he was in pain, but he didn’t really expect him to be. Kindaichi, with all his strength and vigor, was truly gentle and thoughtful. 

Still, it didn’t look like it particularly felt good. Before Tsukishima’s eyes, however, Hinata’s reactions began to change. There were fewer sharp breath hitches and more sighs and hums. His face no longer contorted with discomfort, but his lips parted with deep, heady breaths. Tsukishima watched as red blossomed across his cheeks and crept up the tips of his ears. Tsukishima bit his lip, finally wishing he could feel something too. 

But he said nothing and didn’t interfere as Kindaichi continued to stretch Hinata out. One finger became two and after a while, three. There was a consistent cycle in Hinata’s reactions, a little stress and discomfort with each added finger, and then a slow descent into complete intoxication. 

The temperature in the room was increasing fast, the air thickening around the two lovers on the bed. Tsukishima felt a bead of sweat trickle down his face, and his back was also growing damp. The other two weren’t even that close to him but he couldn’t help being affected by them. It was tempting to start peeling off some of his own clothes, but that might be seen as an invitation. Although his decision to remain uninvolved was starting to waver, he wanted to watch at least a little bit longer.

“I think you’re ready,” Kindaichi finally said, his own cheeks bright red even though he hadn’t been touched in a while. “What do you think, Sho?”

“I’m definitely ready, I’m going crazy!”

Kindaichi laughed breathlessly and slipped his fingers out. Hinata hissed from the loss but he looked ecstatic when Kindaichi wrapped his arms around him and pulled him straight up. He rubbed his hands across Hinata’s chest and pressed his lips into his neck. Hinata closed his eyes and hummed, tipping his head to give him even more access to his throat. 

As Kindaichi’s kisses traveled up to Hinata’s ear, he whispered something into it. Tsukishima was shocked that he couldn’t understand it and even more surprised when Hinata smirked and nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Kindaichi gave him one more kiss against his cheek and guided him to the side. He quickly snatched one of the condoms up and the bottle of lube. Like a huge tree being felled in a forest, Kindaichi twisted around and landed hard on the mattress next to Tsukishima, bouncing him and Hinata from the impact. 

He shuffled back onto the pillows, leaning at an incline, and gave Tsukishima a wide, toothy grin as he lifted the condom to his mouth. Without breaking eye contact, he snatched the edge of the wrapper in his teeth and tore it open with ease. Tsukishima was thankful his eyes were on his face and not his pants because his cock definitely jerked at _that_ sight. 

Kindaichi seemed to know anyway, smirking like a demon as he removed the condom and began rolling it over the length of his cock. Once it was on, he squeezed more lube out and coated himself completely, sighing as he gave himself a few rubs. Tsukishima’s hand itched to touch it as well, to feel the heat of his skin beneath the slippery rubber, but he gripped the hem of his T-shirt instead. 

_Not yet._

Kindaichi let his legs fall flat as he stretched his arms out toward Hinata. To Tsukishima’s surprise, Hinata turned his back to him. From there, he shuffled backward until Kindaichi’s large hands encased his hips. It took some maneuvering, but soon he was straddling directly over Kindaichi cock, his gorgeous legs flexed and poised.

He sank down slowly with Kindaichi guiding him and as his cock pressed against his entrance, Hinata closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Tsukishima’s jaw fell slack as he watched Kindaichi’s cock slowly disappear into Hinata’s ass. Kindaichi’s fingers pressed into Hinata’s hips, his breath shuddering next to Tsukishima’s ear. Hinata’s head was thrown back, his face tightening with a whine as he sank lower. 

When he finally bottomed out, Hinata sighed and allowed his legs to relax, settling his knees on the outside of Kindaichi’s legs. Kindaichi released his hips and ran his hands over the rest of his body, one hand roving over Hinata’s shoulders and back while the other stroked over his legs. Tsukishima’s eyes followed every movement but whenever they landed on Hinata’s ass cheeks, round and swollen as they rested against Kindaichi, it was difficult for him to look away from them. 

It was Hinata who moved first, lifting himself up slightly and then coming back down. His ass cheeks bounced even with the small movement and Tsukishima would have done anything to give them a good smack. He wound his hands up into the sheets, doing everything he could not to touch either of them just yet. 

Hinata’s movements increased and Kindaichi started helping him, snapping his hips up to meet him. Hinata’s voice sounded sweet as he hummed and whined, occasionally crying out when Kindaichi gave a powerful thrust. Kindaichi’s voice, on the other hand, was like velvet, deep and raw as he moaned. 

Sweat trickled down the planes of Hinata’s back, slipping between his flexed muscles. Kindaichi’s chest and stomach were gleaming with sweat as well and Tsukishima’s mouth felt dry gazing at it. He wanted to quench his thirst by running his tongue over his muscles, gathering up every drop.

As his eyes traveled up Kindaichi’s chest and neck, he was startled to see Kindaichi watching him back. His eyes were dark and fathomless, but his smile was soft as he reached out to stroke Tsukishima’s cheek. Then he turned back to Hinata and straightened up until his chest was flush with Hinata’s back.

“Come on, baby,” he whispered, gently moving his legs until they were straightened out alongside his own. As Kindaichi settled back on the pillows, Hinata came down with him, arching his back as he rested on top of him. He sighed as he rested his head against Kindaichi’s shoulder, reaching his hand back to nestle his fingers into Kindaichi’s hair. 

Hinata gasped as Kindaichi popped his hips up. He had less control than before, but he didn’t mind Kindaichi setting the steady pace. His body rocked over him, constrained just enough by Kindaichi’s arm resting on his stomach and chest. 

It was mesmerizing to watch, the way their bodies moved in tandem. Unfortunately, Tsukishima had met his limit. So had his pants which were straining from his raging hard-on. 

He didn’t particularly know how he was going to get involved, whether he’d just jack himself off next to them or maybe they’d offer for him to join in. Regardless, he slipped off his glasses and set them on the nightstand. His shirt he was less gentle with, peeling it off and tossing it on the floor. Although his vision was blurry, he could tell Kindaichi was watching him closely when he turned back around. 

With one arm secured around Hinata, he stretched his other arm out across the pillow that Tsukishima had been resting on. 

“Come here,” Kindaichi said breathlessly and Tsukishima didn’t hesitate, snuggling against him as his arm wrapped around him. 

He whined as they met for a kiss, lips open and pliant. Kindaichi pulled him in tight as he deepened the kiss, never wavering in his thrusts. It could have been Tsukishima’s imagination, but he thought that Hinata’s erotic voice had gotten louder since he joined in. 

Tsukishima continued his sensual kisses with Kindaichi while he fumbled with the button on his jeans. He sighed once he got them open, relishing the slack against his erection. He was about to lift the waistband of his underwear to set it free completely when another set of fingers grazed against his stomach.

“Kei,” Hinata whispered, the sound of it sending goosebumps across Tsukishima’s skin.

He broke from his kiss and gazed up at him, finding his usually bright eyes darkened with lust. Hinata licked his lips, leaving them shiny and inviting. All Tsukishima wanted was to plow forward and attack them with his own lips, but he took a minute to survey the situation.

When he decided the best course of action, he straightened up on his knees and slipped his pants and underwear down. He smirked, knowing he had the others’ undivided attention, and picked the lube off the bed where Kindaichi had left it. Shuffling toward their outstretched legs, Tsukishima squirted some on his hand, warmed it up, and layered it over himself.

His breath hitched, finally stroking over his nerves that were all worked up and giving them a little relief. Kicking his pants and underwear off completely, he stretched his leg over the pair and straddled over them, waiting for just the right moment. Realizing what he was up to, he noticed Kindaichi ease off on his thrusts, giving him a chance to safely come down. 

As he sank to his knees, he lined his cock up directly with Hinata’s, slipping them together with a couple experimental thrusts. 

Hinata moaned, watching him with hazy eyes as he reached up to clasp Tsukishima’s shoulders. “Kei… you’re so hot.”

Tsukishima huffed out a laugh. “You’re one to talk. You’re like a full-course meal laid out over Kindaichi. Or maybe he’s the full-course meal and _you’re_ the dessert.”

“He’s definitely the dessert,” Kindaichi chimed in with a laugh. “He is right though, Kei. You’re gorgeous.”

“Just shut up and start moving.”

“Somehow I knew he’d be bossy,” Kindaichi muttered into Hinata’s ear, making him giggle. 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at him, but he snapped them shut when Kindaichi lifted his hips, rocking their bodies together. He groaned as his cock slipped against Hinata’s and he leaned down until their stomachs were practically touching. Hinata’s lips peppered over his face, desperately seeking his lips until Tsukishima indulged him. 

Their kisses were heated, their tongues pressing and slipping together in the same way their cocks were further down. Hinata’s fingers dug across his scalp and settled on the back of his head, keeping him there as he ravaged his mouth. Kindaichi held them both together as he guided the movement.

When Tsukishima settled into the pace, Kindaichi decided to speed it up, rocking them faster and harder. His hand smacked against Tsukishima’s ass and pressed him hard against Hinata, increasing the friction as they slicked together. He whined into the kiss, his senses being overwhelmed by the heat, sweat, and debaucherous sounds around him. It was hotter than any porno he’d ever seen, and he wasn’t sure how long he could hold back.

Thankfully, he wasn’t alone, and he could feel Hinata’s muscles coiling underneath him, his whines growing more desperate. Tsukishima sucked down on his bottom lip and ran his hand over his chest. As he swiped his thumb over his nipple, Hinata stiffened underneath him with a cry.

All it took was seeing his face as he came, and Tsukishima was right there with him. He buried his face into Hinata’s shoulder as he released against his stomach, a wave of heat sweeping over his skin. Beneath them, Kindaichi was thrusting fast and shallow, his face buried into Hinata’s hair. If the grip he had on Tsukishima’s ass was any indication, he’d say he’d reached his climax as well.

When everything slowed down and Tsukishima pulled his mind out of the haze, he nuzzled into Hinata’s neck and kissed it gently. Hinata hummed and stroked his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair, encouraging him to continue. He kissed up the length of his neck, across his chin, until his lips came into contact with Hinata’s. It was different from their earlier kisses, all slippery lips and tongue. This one was tender and chaste, the sweetness of it entirely beyond what Tsukishima thought he was capable of. They’d certainly come a long way from the moment they first discovered they were soulmates.

At last, he pulled back and straightened up, grimacing at the mess across his stomach. Hinata, on the other hand, somehow still managed to look sexy with it. Perhaps it was the combination of his sweaty hair matted against his forehead and his flushed cheeks, making a complete picture of a debauched angel. 

Tsukishima reached down and slipped his hands beneath Hinata’s back, helping him sit up. Kindaichi groaned as Hinata was peeled off him, pushing his hair back that had fallen into his face.

“That was incredible… like, even better than I imagined and I imagined it being pretty amazing! I thought I was going to go crazy with Sho on top of me and then you joined Kei and I just—” Kindaichi’s raving was cut short with a sharp hiss as Tsukishima helped Hinata slip off Kindaichi’s cock. 

Tsukishima smirked but he bit his tongue from teasing him. Hinata had the craziest stamina and strength in his legs that he’d ever seen, but at the moment his legs were trembling as he rose slowly. Wrapping his arms around him for support, Tsukishima pressed a kiss against Hinata’s wrinkled forward, screwed up with his concentration. 

Once Hinata was completely free, he relaxed with a long exhale and leaned against Tsukishima’s chest. “It _was_ amazing, but I’m beat.”

Tsukishima’s eyebrows rose and he couldn’t resist glancing down at Kindaichi from over Hinata’s head. “Hear that, Yuu? We finally found the antidote to this monster’s boundless energy.”

“Ha! Such a fun way of expending it too.” Since Hinata was no longer on top of him, Kindaichi shuffled to the edge of the bed, carefully removing the condom. After tying it off, he tossed it into his trash can and rested back against the pillows. Catching Tsukishima’s eye, he stretched out his arms. Tsukishima understood immediately and gently eased Hinata back until he was nestled into Kindaichi’s side with his arm wrapped securely around him. 

Hinata smiled sleepily at them both but remained quiet. It was strange considering what a blabbermouth he usually was, but Tsukishima could see the calm contemplation on his face, already viewing what they had done together, and he knew that it wasn’t a bad thing. Kindaichi got his attention one more time, pointing to a towel draped over his computer chair.

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose but getting off the bed was more appealing than staying there, allowing the cum to dry on his stomach. He quickly slipped off and snatched the towel, immediately wiping his stomach. He was careful not to use the majority of the towel, knowing that Hinata had even more on him. 

As he came back and leaned over both his soulmates to clean Hinata off, he caught Kindaichi watching him closely with an odd look on his face.

“What is it?”

“This whole time, I’ve been trying to piece you together based on what you _wouldn’t_ say, but I think I’ve made all the wrong assumptions. I thought you were either not interested in sex or weren’t ready for it.”

Tsukishima’s cheeks were growing hot as he focused on cleaning Hinata up but now that he was finished, there was no avoiding Kindaichi and his train of thought. “I could have told you that. What’s your point?”

Kindaichi grinned and cocked his head at him. “I think you’re just kinky.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, what do you mean, Yuu?” Hinata asked, looking like his energy had reignited as he glanced back and forth between them.

“Think about it, you _liked_ watching us. It got you excited and worked up, and don’t think I didn’t notice you gripping the sheets like you wanted to touch us but refused to. I don’t think it was your pride holding you back; you enjoyed the deprivation.”

“Oooooh,” Hinata said, nodding slowly.

Tsukishima thought his head was going to explode. “What do you mean _oooh_?! And this whole theory is ridiculous.”

“No, it’s not, Kei! The first soulmate dream I had that I realized we had a third soulmate, it was Yuu and I having sex on the table while you sat there and watched, sipping your coffee. It’s always going to be your kink!”

Kindaichi burst out laughing, hiding his face beneath his palm. Tsukishima wanted to deny it. He felt like he’d be the _last_ person to have a kink. But as he considered it for himself, looking back at all the times he’d get excited just watching the other two make out and grope each other, he realized that Kindaichi’s conclusion may be correct.

He startled when Kindaichi reached out and stroked his arm. His face was no longer taunting but warm and encouraging instead. Shuffling himself and Hinata further on the bed, he gently pulled Tsukishima down as well. Although he was still feeling a little prickly, Tsukishima couldn’t resist laying down next to him, resting his head on his chest and facing Hinata.

“Don’t be ashamed of it, Kei, I think it’s awesome. This was our first time doing it and already I’m thinking about all the possibilities. And I’m sure you won’t want to be deprived every time. That’s the fun thing about sex, there are so many ways of doing it.”

Tsukishima snorted. “Listen to you, talking like some expert.”

“Considering how much research I put into it, I pretty much am.”

“Pervert.”

Hinata giggled. “I think we’re all really perverted, which makes sense considering we were made for each other.”

As Kindaichi’s deep chuckles reverberated through his chest, Tsukishima smiled. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe how those two weirdos were somehow his perfect matches. Thinking about how cold and lonely his life would be without them though, he knew there was no one else for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this smutty sequel!! This has definitely become one of my favorite polys, for some reason they just feel natural to write and their dynamic is so fun. I was excited when the soulmate au came up as one of the prompts, I was thrilled to go back to this trio even if it isn't a typical soulmate au since they've already found each other.  
> I've had a lot of questions about whether or not I'm going to add to this series with other couples. I'd like to add one more fic at least to the series but it may be a long time before I get to it, so please be patient. I have a lot of fics to get through first and wrap up, plus I have other things going on with projects and crazy life stuff in general.


End file.
